The invention refers to a dental implantate that transmits and regulates chewing pressure. It will be largely used in orthopedic stomatology.
A dental implantate (1) is known comprising a dental insert with a blank hole made therein. In the inner thread of the blank hole in the dental insert is screwed an adjuster bolt. This bolt is encompassed by a remote disk that rests against the front of the dental insert. To the upper end of the adjuster bolt is fixed a superstructure.
A disadvantage of the known dental implantate is that the chewing pressure is not taken up in depth and it can not be regulated.
The object of the invention is to provide for a dental implantate with a simplified design and operation that ensures a dosed transmission of the chewing pressure which pressure is controlled in the horizontal and vertical direction of the implantate seat depth.